fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ordinary Magic (AWC)
The Ordinary Magic '(普通の魔法, ''Futsū no mahō) is the most simple and basic Caster-Type Magic that involves the manipulation of user's own Magic Power. Overview As the name suggests, Ordinary Magic is the most simple and common type of magic, it is even considered as a proof that a certain person is truly a Mage, because even Holder-Type mages, as well as some Demons (such as Lullaby), have not much trouble on learning. Despite being simple, it can prove to be very useful sometimes. This magic can manifest at an either offensive or defensive way and it relies on the caster's stats and abilities, being, at the very beginning of learning process, extremely weak, but as the user progresses, it quickly grows in power, being on par with strongest spells, such as Abyss Break in destructive power and Maximum Defense Seal in protective power. Spells Basic Spells The spells listed below are the most basics and don't require much Magic Power. '''Magic Beam: The user focuses his/her own Magic Power at one of hands (in humans' case) or at the mouth (in demons' case), attacking the target directly. At earlier stages, this magic looks more like a "laser beam" but as the user's Magic Power increases, it grows in size and destructive power, being on par with Etherion, after the user obtaining Immense Magic Power. If used in conjunction with Mirror Magic, it is capable to chase after the target, no matter how fast it is. Magic Orb: '''The user focuses his/her own Magic Power at both hands (in humans' case) or mouth (in demons' case) to the shape of an "energy ball". Like Magic Beam, this magic grows in size and destructive power as well. If combined with Telekinesis, this magic can chase after the target, but it depends on the target's speed and the caster's sense of time and space. '''Magic Barrier(魔法障壁 Mahō Shōheki):''' A supportive spell. The user deeply focuses his/her Magic Power and liberates it, materializing to the shape of a wall, warding off offensive spells and pushing the target away from the user. As the caster's Magic Power increases, (s)he is capable of creating multiple barriers, warding off stronger offensive spells and pushing away multiple targets. Intermediate Spells The spells listed below are on the intermediate level and are available through '''Great/Immense Magic Power. Magic Forge: The weakness of every mage is a close combat. To compensate this, the user can liberate a little quantity of Magic Power and materialize it into a weapon of their liking, in a similar fashion of Molding Magic. However, learning this magic is optional, since there is the option of mastering in hand-to-hand combat. As the caster's Magic Power grows stronger, the weapon becomes more solid and resilient. *'Magic Sword:' A subspecies of Magic Forge. The user liberates a little quantity of Magic Power and materializes into a sword for a close combat. If the caster is a Master Swordsmanship Combatant, (s)he can withstand stronger opponents. Through Sword Magic, it can be infused with other types of magic, causing effects like: improved slashing power, to the point of cutting even the hardest of metals, cutting through magic, dispersing it, etc. Magic Blasts: An evolved version of Magic Orb. By having, at least, Great Magic Power, the user is capable of firing several minor Magic Orbs, hitting one or more targets multiple times. Again, if used in conjunction with Telekinesis, the Orbs can chase after the targets. However, it demands more control, since there are more Orbs. As the caster's Magic Power increases, (s)he is capable of firing more Orbs than before and demands even more control. Magic Camouflage: The user can be capable of hiding his/her own magic presence from the others' sense, by sealing a small part of his/her Magic Power. If used in conjunction with Transformation Magic , along with Master Infiltrator, the user can literally become "another mage". Advanced Spells The spells listed below are on the advanced level and are available only through Immense Magic Power. Magical Intuition: Another version of Telekinesis, which allows the user to control every magic, except for Lost Magic, due to their immense power. If the caster has the Keen Intelect, (s)he literally becomes a "Magic Genius", capable of learning any kind of magic in a matter of minutes, contrary to the traditional way, meditation, which costs hours or even days to learn. This spell is the only exception of Ordinary Magic, since it relies on the user's knowledge of magic, instead of sheer experience and power. Magical Barrier: An evolved version of Magic Barrier. After obtaining Immense Magic Power, the user is able to summon a large-scale barrier, which wards off stronger spells and pushes away an entire army effortlessly, and it can grow even stronger, to the point of being on par with Adamantine Barrier at defensive power. Magical Explosion: The most powerful form of Ordinary Magic. By deeply focusing his/her Magic Power, the user unleashes every bit of his/her power at the form of a massive explosion. However, it virtually consumes all of the caster's Magic Power, like Jellal's Flame of Rebuke. The explosion's power is on par with Etherion and Acnologia's Dragon Roar. Trivia *This article is an attempt to gather Magic Sword, an Uncategorized Spell, as well as some special abilities shown in anime/manga that doesn't belong to any type of magic into a single type of Magic. *The author was inspired by Magi Series' Borg idea and gave another shape to it. Category:Caster Magic